Noche de arpa
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Aziraphale decide amenizar su velada junto a Crowley a través de la música. El resultado es... Quedan invitados a leer esta historia.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

A pesar de tener la idea de que sus gustos musicales no eran tan refinados como los de Crowley, de todos modos, Aziraphale sintió ganas de recurrir a la música para amenizar el encuentro de esa noche junto al demonio. Para esa ocasión, Crowley le había dicho que el lugar donde estarían era una sorpresa, pero lo que el pelirrojo no sabía, era que el ángel le tenía otra reservada.

Al aparecer en la librería, Crowley llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas que Aziraphale agradeció abrazando y besando con pasión a su ahora pareja. Luego subieron al Bentley hasta detenerse en un sitio que el ángel no conocía, el demonio le vendó los ojos y lo ayudó a avanzar con cuidado hasta que le dijo que podía sacársela. Lo que Aziraphale vio fue que estaban en la azotea de algún edificio de la ciudad, con las estrellas más relucientes que nunca.

-Es un lugar maravilloso, querido - dijo Aziraphale sonriendo.

-No más que tú, ángel – respondió Crowley con una sonrisa seductora.

De ese modo, ambos tuvieron una cena tan tranquila como hermosa, en la que Aziraphale se percató de que el pelirrojo se había preocupado hasta del más mínimo detalle, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

Unas cuantas horas después, ambos contemplaban las estrellas en silencio, con Crowley abrazando a su ángel desde la espalda y por la cintura; permanecieron en esa posición por mucho rato, y en un momento dado, la atención del ángel se quedó por completo en las estrellas. Cerró los ojos y en su mente escuchó una melodía distante en arpa, la que intentó retener sin estar del todo seguro si la había escuchado en alguna etapa remota de su vida o si se la inventó de la nada. Fuera como fuera, supo que ese era EL momento adecuado para lo que quería hacer.

-Querido – dijo el ángel aún sin deshacer el abrazo – debo agradecerte sinceramente por esta cena increíble, siempre encuentras un modo de sorprenderme y no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, y es por eso que tengo algo especialmente preparado para ti.

Junto con deshacer el abrazo, Aziraphale invocó un arpa ángel dorada con inscripciones hechas a partir de símbolos antiguos, y antes de que Crowley empezara a hacer preguntas, procedió a tocar el instrumento. Cada movimiento fue hecho con delicadeza, y cada nota ocupó los espacios. Aziraphale mismo sentía que estaba flotando conforme interpretaba aquella melodía que había escuchado hace unos instantes en su cabeza; sin tener certeza de su origen, la estaba tocando como si la conociera de toda la vida al tiempo que sentía algo cálido en su pecho.

Al finalizar, vio que Crowley lo miraba con ojos vidriosos.

-Querido… - alcanzó a decir Aziraphale sentándose al lado del demonio.

-Estoy bien, ángel – respondió Crowley con una sonrisa – Eso que acabas de hacer… fue sublime.

Aziraphale sonrió bajando levemente la cabeza y respondió:

-Gracias, querido. Hace tiempo quería sorprenderte como tú lo haces conmigo, y al estar acá, con todas esas estrellas, supe que era el momento. Espero que te haya gustado.

-No me gustó, me encantó- dijo Crowley tomando con dos dedos el mentón de Aziraphale – Desde la primera nota, sentí que me transportaba a otro plano, a un mundo nuevo y a la vez conocido… Me vi a mí mismo entre las estrellas, y tú estabas conmigo… Íbamos de la mano, y las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas para describirlas. De alguna manera, sentí que me perforó el pecho.

Crowley dejó escapar más lágrimas que el ángel secó con delicadeza.

-Mi ángel – dijo Crowley besando las manos de Aziraphale – Muchas gracias.

Aziraphale respondió besándolo primero en la frente y después en los labios. Cuando se estaba incorporando, estaba a punto de hacer desaparecer su instrumento cuando Crowley le dijo:

-¡No, ángel! Vuelve a tocar esa canción, por favor.

Aziraphale accedió y nuevamente tocó la canción; esta vez, las notas se sintieron más intensas, y el tiempo desapareció para los dos. La conexión fue tan profunda, que ambos, sin apenas notarlo, quedaron envueltos en una atmósfera carmesí que los hizo sentirse como si hubiesen estado en medio de una nebulosa, entre las estrellas que respondían a cada nota del arpa.

Desde aquella noche, Aziraphale deleitaría todos los sentidos de su amado con la delicadeza que solo un arpa puede otorgar.

* * *

**Hola gente, les dejo este fic que se me ocurrió en el transcurso del día, espero que les guste. Recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos **


End file.
